


La vérité se cache dans une bouteille de scotch

by sofi_cerise



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofi_cerise/pseuds/sofi_cerise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim boit, Blair médite...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vérité se cache dans une bouteille de scotch

Il ne faisait pas trop froid en ce jour de début d'automne alors Blair et Audrey, une laborantine du service des stup au joli sourire, prenaient une pause à la terrasse d'un café à côté du commissariat. Le jeune homme allait écrire son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de serviette lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule :  
-Hey, beau brun ! Simon a besoin de nous.  
-J'aimerai sincèrement vivre dans une ville avec un peu moins de morts...  
Comme la main de Jim était toujours sur son épaule, Blair mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole et demander où est-ce qu'ils étaient attendu.  
-Parking souterrain du centre commerciale. Au moins, je pourrai acheter le café que j'ai oublié hier.  
-Tu sais ce que le café fait à tes reins et à ton foie ?  
-Je ne savais pas que mes reins t’intéressaient autant, Grand Chef.  
Blair allait répliquer d'un ton docte que les reins sont des organes importants et que Jim devrait s'en inquiéter un peu plus quand il remarqua les joues rouges et le rire que contenait difficilement Audrey. Qu'est-ce qui était si drôle dans le fait de …  
Oh mon Dieu !  
Jim venait de faire une blague salace ?  
-Mon influence sur toi est vraiment mauvaise, man. Allons voir ce cadavre... Je suis désolé d’interrompre notre discussion Audrey, peut être pourrons-nous nous revoir plus tranquillement ?  
La laborantine lui répondit dans le creux de l'oreille :  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'être dans le collimateur de monsieur Ellison.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le pick-up, Blair explosa :  
-Tu te rends compte que tu me ruines mes rencarts avant même que je puisse espérer les avoir ?! Je ne suis pas ta petite sœur, man ! T'as pas à me protéger ou à me surveiller comme ça !  
-Je ne...  
-Même une sangsue serai moins collante !  
-OK.  
La voix de Jim était atone, son visage fermé mais Blair était trop en colère contre son aîné et son comportement si infantilisant qu'il ne le remarqua pas.  
Et puis ce fut le temps de l'enquête.

Ce n'est que le soir quand Jim déposa Blair devant leur immeuble, qu'il claqua la porte de son pick-up et qu'il partit dans un crissement de pneus que le plus jeune se retrouva interdit sur le trottoir. Il soupira en refermant la porte de l'appartement :  
-OK, man, j'ai peu être exagéré avec la sangsue...  
Il profita d'être seul pour mettre un disque dans la platine, faire sa part de ménage et... s'ennuyer. Il n'y avait personne pour critiquer ses goûts musicaux, pour surveiller le programme de la machine à laver, pour plaisanter avec lui sur des tas de petits riens. Il n'y avait personne pour pénétrer dans son espace personnel de cette manière tellement.... tellement « ellisonesque ». Il n'y avait personne qu'il pouvait observer à loisir quand Jim le croyait occuper à lire.  
Blair se laissa tomber sur le canapé, abattu, mais se rua sur le téléphone quand il sonna :  
-Blair à l'appareil ?  
-Ca va chéri ?  
-Oh. Naomi.  
-Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur la joie qui émane de ta voix.  
-Je...  
-Tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre ?  
-On s'est disputé avec Jim...  
-Dit comme ça, je ne sais pas si c'est mon garçon de 9 ans qui m'annonce que son meilleur copain n'est plus son meilleur copain.... ou si c'est mon garçon de bientôt 30 ans qui m'annonce qu'il a un problème de couple.  
-Hey ! Ce n'est pas ce que... enfin peut être un peu... en fait pas du tout !  
-Tu es horriblement confus, chéri. Peut être un peu de méditation t'aiderai à y voir plus clair ?  
-Merci du conseil. Je crois que j'en ai besoin.  
-Je te laisse alors.  
-Attends ! Pourquoi appelais-tu ?  
-Pour te donner mes sages conseils de matriarche ?  
Et c'est sur le rire de Blair que Naomi raccrocha.  
Si le conseil de sa mère était judicieux, il ne pouvait le mettre à exécution maintenant : il était bien trop perturbé pour méditer. Alors il s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et se concentra sur Jim, les souvenirs qu'il avait.  
Blair avait toujours mit le côté fusionnel de leur relation sur le compte de leurs rôles respectifs de sentinelle et de guide. Il n'avait jamais prit le temps de creuser car s'était, pour lui, tellement évident : le guide devait être avec sa sentinelle.  
Sandburg eu un petit rire triste : et si ce qu'il cherchait depuis des années entre les bras de ces femmes était simplement juste à côté de lui ?  
Il n'avait pas pu être aveugle à ce point là ? Si ?  
Durant de longues minutes, Blair resta les mains crispées autour d'un coussin qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de tenir.  
Si.

Après avoir laissé Blair devant chez eux, Jim se dirigea vers un petit bar qu'il avait fréquenté plus ou moins à l'époque de son divorce. Se forçant à oublier l'ironie de la situation, il s'assit et commanda une bière.  
Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se disait qu'il serai judicieux de prendre un appartement. Depuis ce printemps en fait. Il avait toujours retarder l’échéance pour pouvoir garder Blair près de lui en se disant qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.  
Mais il y avait un fossé entre se savoir jaloux et s'entendre dire qu'on était étouffant. Oui, le temps était vraiment venu : Jim ne pouvait plus se mentir sans risquer de perdre l'amitié de Blair. Et l'amitié de Blair était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.  
Pendant quelques instant Jim s'imagina dans un appartement inconnu, essayant de trouver ses marques sans Blair. Puis il imagina Blair dans le loft, pouvant inviter des demoiselles sans avoir à se soucier de lui...  
Il commanda un scotch.

Lorsque Jim rentra beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, il peina à mettre le verrou et les clefs qu'il jeta en direction de la table atterrirent par terre. Le commissaire se contenta de jurer en se disant qu'il les ramasserai demain. Ou un autre jour.  
Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand il remarqua que la lumière du salon était encore allumé. Tamisée, mais allumée.  
Blair, emmitouflé dans une couverture en laine, était assis au milieu de la pièce, quelques bougies autour de lui. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était lente.  
Jim aurai du faire demi-tour. Jim savait pertinemment qu'il devait faire demi-tour.  
Mais il avança de quelques pas.  
-Tu sens l'alcool d'ici, man.  
-La faute à qui, grand Chef ?!  
-La mienne, je suppose.  
-Ouais, la tienne ! Parce que t'es partout ! Dans chaque pore de ma peau, dans mes putain rêves, jusque dans l'air que je respire... t'es partout mais t'es pas dans ma vie ! T'es pas dans mes bras !  
-Jim tu es ivre.  
-Et alors qu'est-ce que ça chan...  
-Beaucoup de chose.  
Ellison se contenta de hausser les épaules et de s'effondrer sur le canapé. Alors Blair se leva, éteignit les bougies et recouvrit Jim avec la couverture qui l'enveloppait jusqu'à maintenant.

La lumière du soleil et l'odeur du café réveillèrent Jim. Il cligna des yeux, les referma bien vite à cause de la luminosité trop importante et se demanda pourquoi il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Mais il réalisa que réfléchir avec une sorte de bombe qui explose en continue dans votre cerveau était encore plus pénible que supporter la lumière du jour.  
Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, le pétillement de quelque chose dans l'eau, cette odeur chimique et une autre odeur sur laquelle il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas important. Ce qui était important c'était que Blair lui tendait un verre d'eau où finissait de se dissoudre un cachet contre les maux de tête.  
Sans ouvrir les yeux, Jim tendit la main et avala le contenu avant de dire :  
-Merci.  
-C'est censé être un jour de congé, recouche toi.  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Onze heure du matin et Simon n'a pas encore appelé.  
Mais Jim s'assit résolument : il avait besoin d'une douche. Et puis il sentait que quelque chose qui s'était passé hier lui échappait. Il avait bu, beaucoup bu parce qu'il était en colère et puis il avait réussit à rentrer. Il se rappelait même avoir fait tomber les clefs. Il avait aussi parlé avec Blair. Mais de quoi ? Punaise de QUOI ?!  
Le commissaire s'y reprit à trois fois mais réussi à se lever et à rapatrier la salle de bain où il se déshabilla non sans mal. Une fois sous la douche, l'eau aida à dissiper son mal de crâne.  
Il avait fait tomber les clefs et il avait été attiré par la lumière dans le salon. Blair lui avait fait remarquer qu'il puait l'alcool et... il devait se rappeler !  
Blair lui avait demander de se taire et Jim s'était endormi quasiment aussitôt.  
Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ?

Plusieurs petits coups à la porte de la salle de bain interrompirent ses pensées :  
-Jim ? Jim ? Tu vas bien ? Cela va faire trente minutes que tu fais couler l'eau...  
-Je sors, Grand Chef !  
Jim alla dans sa chambre et enfila un jean propre et un sweat-shirt kaki, souvenir de ses années dans l'armée. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers, il se concentra sur le pouls de Blair : rapide, bien trop rapide. Son cadet était cerné : il avait peu ou pas dormi. Et ses yeux... ses yeux étaient tristes ?  
A force de chercher à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la vieille, une toute autre chose vint à l'esprit de Jim :  
-Hey ! L’exposition sur l'art précolombien dont tu me parles depuis cet été finit la semaine prochaine. Tu veux qu'on y aille ?  
Blair resta la bouche ouverte un instant avant d' acquiescer. Jim voulait-il a se point se faire pardonner ses mots d'hier pour qu'il soit prêt à l'entendre parler des heures sur un sujet qui, somme toute, ne devait pas le passionner ?

Le commissaire suivait Blair et prenait plaisir à l'entendre parler avec autant d'animation. Jim essaya d'oublier que c'était sa faute si Blair avait du abandonner sa vocation et se concentra de nouveau sur les explications de son guide. Mais comme celui-ci parlait de parfum, Jim sursauta : voilà ce qui clochait depuis qu'il était réveillé ! -enfin outre son mal de crâne et son trou de mémoire – le parfum de Sandburg !  
Blair s’arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase quand Jim se colla quasiment à lui et huma son cou avant de grogner :  
-Tu portes un autre après-rasage ?  
-Oui ? J'avais envie d'essayer celui-là. ? Ok man, d'accord, j'ai succombé à la publicité... Un problème ?  
-Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ta nouvelle odeur. C'est tout.

… dans l'air que je respire...  
Une bribe de conversation qu'il avait du avoir hier ?  
... t'es partout !...  
...mais pas dans ma vie...

-Jim ?! JIM ?  
-Oui ?  
-Man, cela fait cinq fois que je t'appelle ! J'avais peur que tu zones ! Tu as vu quelques chose ? Sentis quelque chose ?  
-Non... non. Mais cela va aller maintenant, tu n'auras pas de public plus attentif que moi ! Tu allais aborder le Nahual non ?  
-Wahou !? Tu écoutes vraiment ce que je dis ?! OK-OK, man... Alors tu vois là...

Deux heures plus tard, alors que comme il l'avait promis, Jim se montra un élève exemplaire, ils se retrouvèrent à la fin de l'exposition. Blair se mit à rire :  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonnes le plus : que Simon n'ai toujours pas appelé ou que tu n'ai pas essayé de me bâillonner !  
Alors qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, Jim aurai répliquer par un « ne me tente pas », le commissaire resta silencieux et partit simplement vers son pick-up. Le trajet se passa sans un mot et après un détour pour que Jim puisse s'acheter un journal, ils rentrèrent au loft.  
Blair était assez mal à l'aise : Jim n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis la fin de l'exposition. Il ne l'avait pas touché. Il l'avait même évité, s'asseyant à l'autre bout de la table, concentré sur son journal.  
Le cadet patienta presque trente minutes dans ce silence pesant avant de s'approcher de Jim pour voir ce qui le passionnait autant. Il resta longtemps silencieux avant de simplement murmurer :  
-Les petites annonces immobilières, hein ?  
-Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'y pensais, Blair. Le terme de « sangsue » que tu as utilisé hier prouve que j'ai trop tardé.  
-On ne peut pas en parler ?  
-Parler de quoi ? Cette séparation physique est nécessaire. Ton amitié est... bien plus importante pour moi que ton rôle de guide.  
-Et elle plus plus importante que tes sentiments ?  
A ce moment là, Jim eu l'air si vulnérable que cela fit mal à Blair. Le commissaire se força a regarder Blair :  
-Ces... sentiments sont incompatibles avec avec ton amitié.  
-Ce que tu m'as dis hier, redis-le moi maintenant. Maintenant que la colère est passée.  
-Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
-Jim. S'il te plais.  
-Tu es partout Blair. Tu es partout mais tu n'es pas dans ma vie. Tu n'es pas dans mes bras.  
Alors le plus jeune s'avança et se lova contre Jim qui n'osait pas bouger.  
-Ok, man : maintenant que j'y suis, tu n'as plus de raison de partir.  
-Blair ?  
-Tu sais ce qui m'inquiète en fait dans tout ça ? C'est que Simon ne nous ai toujours pas dérangé !  
Ce n'est qu'après que son four-rire se soit calmé que Jim s'autorisa à embrasser Blair.

FIN

-Simon ? C'est Jim. Tout va bien ?  
-Pas trop mal. Mais c'est à moi de demander cela : tu sais que c'est votre jour de congé aujourd'hui ?  
-Oh, Blair s’inquiétait et se demandait si tu n'avais pas été enlevé...  
Leur supérieur essaya de cacher son rire sous une quinte de toux :  
-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls flics de Cascade, tu sais. Les meilleurs, d'accord, mais pas les seuls.  
-Cette conversation est enregistrée Simon ! Je te la repasserai la prochaine fois que tu interrompra nos vacances.


End file.
